Mourir d'amour
by bev28
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand deux âmes sont destinées à s'aimer mais que la réalité, cruelle, avait d'autre projet ? Yuri – Léger Lemon


**Résumé** : Défi de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Oseras-tu défier la mort ?

Que se passe-t-il quand deux âmes sont destinées à s'aimer mais que la réalité, cruelle, avait d'autre projet ?

Yuri – Léger Lemon

 **Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Défi :** Personnage 1 : Katie Bell / Personnage 2 : Fleur Delacourt / Cause de la mort : Empoisonnement

 **Avant de lire :** Cet OS contient une relation amoureuse entre deux femmes. Non conseillé à ceux à qui cela ne convient pas.

Katie Bell était une jeune sorcière studieuse. Elle restait une Gryffondor discrète excepté pendant le Quidditch. Ses meilleurs amies Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson essayait tant bien que mal de la sortir de sa coquille. Mais Katie était d'une nature solitaire. Cette jeune sorcière avait beaucoup de mal à créer des liens et ses deux amies étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux après sa famille.

Quand Angelina avait décidé de participer, et ce, malgré les dangers, au tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Katie s'était violemment disputée avec son amie. Elle n'avait qu'une crainte c'était de la perdre. Alicia, entre elles deux, n'avait pas voulu se positionner creusant la brèche dans le cœur de Katie. Depuis la candidature d'Angelina, Katie ne lui parlait plus, ça faisait trop mal. Elle voyait la vie à Poudlard défilée sous ses yeux passifs.

Un soir, fatiguée et déprimée, Katie se résolu à aller à la salle de bain des préfets pour tenter de se détendre. Alicia lui avait donner le mot de passe, il y a longtemps. La jeune sorcière entra doucement dans la salle sombre faiblement éclairée par la lueur de la Lune. Elle actionna rapidement les multiples robinets, le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant la calma toute de suite. Une odeur de lilas monta dans l'air humide. Katie invoqua de petites billes de lumière qui telles des lucioles s'éparpillèrent dans la vaste pièce en projetant une douce lueur. Katie se dévêtit rapidement et plongea dans le bassin. Elle sentit aussitôt ses muscles de détendre sous l'eau chaude. Le corps relâché, Katie ne put retenir ses larmes. Le sentiment d'oppression gonfla dans le corps de la jeune fille et implosa en une crise de sanglots.

Prise dans son chagrin, Katie n'entendit pas le portrait gardant la salle s'ouvrir et ne vit pas une jeune fille apparaître. Celle-ci se rendit compte d'une présence immédiatement, elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand elle entendit des sanglots. Elle fit le choix de s'approcher doucement, en se disant que si un jour elle était dans une telle détresse, elle aimerait que quelqu'un vienne la réconforter. La jeune arrivée toussa pour faire connaître sa présence.

Katie se retourna immédiatement à ce son, elle observa l'intruse ses yeux pleins de larme. Devant elle se tenait Fleur Delacourt, élève de Beauxbâtons, pressentit pour être la Championne de son école pour le Tournoi. Katie commença à paniquer, elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, et ses vêtements étaient posés dans un coin. Elle ne pourrait se rhabiller sans s'exposer.

\- Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te chasser, le bassin est bien assez grand pour deux !

Et sans pudeur, la jeune demi-vélane se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau chaude en poussant un soupir de contentement.

\- Nous n'avons pas ça en France, c'est très agréable énonça-t-elle, je suis Fleur Delacourt.

Katie renifla, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec la jeune femme en face d'elle. Qu'elle se sentait godiche !

La jeune française était curieuse, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien maculer de larme un si joli minois ?

\- Je m'appelle Katie, …Tu… Tu n'as plus d'accent ?! s'étonna soudain l'anglaise.

Fleur eut un doux rire, rappelant de petits grelots.

J'ai appris l'anglais depuis ma plus tendre enfance, mon accent ne ressort que sous le coup de l'émotion. Et Madame Maxime aime bien que l'on garde l'accent devant les autres écoles, elle trouve ça, plus… plus français, je suppose.

Un silence confortable s'installa. Katie voulait entamer la conversation mais se retrouva encore piégée par sa timidité. Fleur n'ayant pas cette gêne lui demanda.

\- Qu'est ce qui te rend si triste ?

Katie réfléchit un instant. Qu'est ce qui faisait mal ? la solitude, l'amertume du quotidien…

\- Je suis toute seule maintenant… je me suis disputée avec ma meilleur amie, elle veut participer au tournois et je sais qu'elle n'a pas le niveau. Je ne dis pas qu'elle est nulle, hein, mais c'est une étudiante plus tôt moyenne. J'ai peur qu'elle se mette en danger, de la perdre, d'avoir mal. Alors j'ai coupé les ponts, Alicia qui complète notre trio, n'a pas su ou voulu choisir. Elle m'ignore maintenant.

La voix de la jeune sorcière se cassa sur ses derniers mots et de nouvelles larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Fleur se sentait démunie, depuis petite elle avait toujours été entourée. Pour elle la solitude était un petit plaisir rare qui lui permettait de souffler. La souffrance de la petite fée devant elle, la peinait.

Elle s'avança doucement vers la jeune sorcière et la prit doucement dans les bras. Katie, en premier lieu eu un recul à cause de leur nudité. Elle regarda un instant le regard clair de Fleur, elle n'y vit que le désir de réconforter. Aussi elle se laissa approcher.

Fleur prit la jeune brune dans ses bras, ses sanglots s'accentuèrent. Les deux femmes étaient enlacées dans la mousse aux odeurs de lilas. Fleur faisait un massage circulaire dans le dos de Katie pour l'apaiser. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis, peu à peu, les pleurs de Katie diminuèrent jusqu'à devenir de simples reniflements.

Bizarrement Katie ne se sentit pas gênée par la proximité de Fleur, cette dernière avait l'air si décomplexée. La jeune brune profita de cette étreinte, ni ses parents, ni ses deux amies n'étaient tactiles et Katie souffrait de cette absence de réconfort physique.

Fleur quant à elle était soulagée que la nymphe dans ses bras ait cessé de pleurer. Malgré sa confiance en elle apparente, la jeune française avait du mal à créer des liens véritables avec les gens. Les jeunes hommes qui lui tournaient autour n'étaient attirés que par son sang de Vélane et la majorité des filles de son âge étaient jalouses de cette malédiction. Là maintenant, Fleur se sentait bien, s'était la première fois qu'elle avait ce rôle de protection et non pas celle de la damoiselle en détresse.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent inconsciemment et Katie plaça son nez dans la chevelure opaline de Fleur. Elle huma avec délice le parfum d'épice qui s'en dégageait. Fleur ne se lassait pas de caresser la peau douce du dos de Katie.

A ce moment-là, il y eut comme une suspension du temps. Comme si les secondes mettaient des heures à s'écouler. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, obsidienne contre aigue-marine. Katie sentit les douces lèvres de Fleur sur les siennes, juste apposées. Ses battements de cœur s'accéléreraient. La nouvelle sensation de douceur sur ses lèvres et ce délicieux goût de pêche l'enivrait.

Fleur était comme hypnotisée. Elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher, l'étincelle dans ce regard sombre, ces lèvres cerise l'avaient happée. Naturellement, de ses lèvres, elle avait joint celles purpurines de sa sirène.

Katie voulait se noyer dans cette douceur, se fondre dans les divines odeurs de Fleur. Elle approfondit le baiser en mordillant légèrement les lèvres de sa compagne. Fleur, ravie de l'initiative de sa compagne, donna avec plaisir l'accès à son antre à la jeune sorcière.

Katie, en territoire inconnu mais animée d'un instinct vieux comme le monde, glissa avec délicatesse sa langue contre celle de Fleur. Son palet fut assailli par le goût divin de la pêche. Face à cet assaut, Fleur ne put rester de marbre et repris en main le baiser. Elle plaqua avec tendresse Katie contre le rebord du bassin et de sa langue commença à cartographier chaque millimètre de la bouche de sa délicieuse elfe.

Katie sentit des vagues de chaleur se succéder dans son corps, des sensations inconnues l'ébranlaient. Le contact des doux seins de Fleur contre les siens, sa cuisse qui effleurait subtilement son intimité, et cette langue qui la possédait. Ainsi encadrée, Katie se sentait aimée, protégée.

Fleur ne se reconnaissait plus, elle se perdait dans les saveurs de Katie. Cette peau si douce, son odeur si florale et ses petits gémissements de plaisir envoutaient la Vélane qui jamais n'avait ressenti autant d'émotions.

Des heures durant les jeunes filles se découvrirent, s'apprivoisèrent et s'aimèrent comme jamais elles ne l'avaient fait.

Le levé du soleil les trouva endormies sur leurs serviettes de bain. Katie, la plus petite, était blottie dans le creux de l'épaule de son amour qui l'enlaçait de son bras comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

Fleur commença à papillonner des yeux, son regard se fixa immédiatement sur la divine créature dans ses bras. A la lumière du jour, Fleur sut, elle comprit qu'elle avait trouvé, enfin, l'âme qui la complétait. Que jamais elle ne serait plus heureuse qu'avec son petit lutin. Ses yeux rencontrèrent deux billes noires encore ensommeillée. Le cœur de Fleur se gonfla à cette vision.

Katie mit quelques secondes à se remémorer la soirée. Elle fut émue par le regard chargé de tendresse et d'amour de Fleur. La jeune sorcière se sentait si légère, si heureuse. Elle sentait inconsciemment que Fleur ferait partie de sa vie à jamais. Katie ne fut pas surprise de voir Fleur se pencher pour lui voler un délicat baiser.

A partir de ce moment-là, Fleur et Katie formèrent un couple. Si elles ne l'avaient pas étalé, elles ne l'avaient pas caché non plus. Katie vit avec angoisse son amour être choisie pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Elle avait compris que Fleur était une puissance sorcière mais une sombre crainte l'habitait.

Katie terrorisée, assista au combat difficile de Fleur contre le Dragon, paniqua quand celle-ci se fit bruler par le feu incandescent du reptile. Fleur dut réconforter sa compagne toute la nuit. La Vélane était malade de la peur qu'elle créait chez sa douce Katie. Elle voulait la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais tenait à ne pas minimiser les risques du tournoi.

Le Bal de Noël fut comme une parenthèse de bonheur qui coupa, un instant, Katie de son inquiétude viscérale. Fleur avait été subjuguée par sa moitié qui avait revêtue une robe de soie bleu-vert, aux longues manches ouvertes, donnant une impression d'éther et d'éphémère. Fleur était elle-même magnifique dans une robe bleu roi fendue à mi-cuisse.

L'assemblée put témoigner de la beauté de leur couple. Elles valsaient, tels des êtres d'une autre réalité ayant par mégarde rejoints le monde des Hommes.

Malheureusement cette beauté pure était destinée à être brisée.

Lors de la seconde tache du Tournois, dans les profondeurs du Lac Noir, Fleur fut mordue par une Sirène Royal. Leur venin était mortel pour les Vélanes. En voyant sortir Fleur de l'eau, Katie sut. Elle allait perdre son amour.

Il n'existait pas de remède. Étant donné son statut de métisse, le poison allait mettre plus de temps à ronger la vie de Fleur. Les parents et la sœur de la jeune Vélane accablés de chagrin, lui avait fait ses adieux dans les larmes puis étaient partis enragés se défouler sur les organisateurs du tournois en laissant leur très chère fille avec sa moitié d'âme.

Katie se sentait mourir de l'intérieur, son âme agonissait devant le teint translucide de Fleur. Cette dernière commençait à avoir le souffle court. Les larmes perlaient sur les joues de la Vélane tandis que le poison s'appropriait son cœur. Fleur ne souffrait pas pour elle-même, elle était anéantie de devoir abandonner sa fragile fée. C'était si injuste, elles n'avaient pu profiter de leur bonheur que si peu de temps.

Les deux sorcières étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre sur le lit de Fleur. Leurs regards ne décrochaient pas de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime, toujours et à jamais, souffla la Vélane

A ces mots, les larmes de Katie redoublèrent. Ces paroles rendaient plus réelle la mort prochaine, cruelle et injuste de Fleur. La brune se sentait si impuissante, elle allait perdre son amour, et elle ne pouvait même pas tenter de lutter pour elle. Leur séparation était inexorable et déchirait le cœur et l'âme de Katie.

Les deux femmes restèrent enlacées jusqu'à la fin. La voix enrouée de sanglots, Katie murmura une litanie de mots d'amour et de tendresse, jusqu'à ce que la respiration sifflante de Fleur s'éteigne définitivement dans un dernier soupir. Katie resta des heures à bercer le corps sans vie de son amour perdu, secouée par des sanglots, ses yeux secs n'ayant plus de larmes à verser.

Fleur fut enterré dans le caveau de sa famille en France. Katie pendant la cérémonie fixa d'un regard vide le cercueil de bois de rose. Son amour n'était plus.

La famille de Fleur ne fut d'aucun soutient pour Katie, brisée. Leur colère s'était éteinte, tel un feu de paille, Katie se l'était alors appropriée. Elle ne devint que rage et rancœur. Katie investit toute son énergie dans la procédure de plainte contre le Ministère de la Magie Anglaise et les trois directeurs d'écoles. Elle voulait leurs têtes, les faires souffrir autant qu'elle, elle souffrait. Katie était devenue un automate guidé par la rage et la vengeance. Plus le temps passait plus elle se perdait. Ses deux amies avaient tenté de se rapprocher pour soutenir Katie, mais il était, trop tard bien trop tard.

La jeune sorcière commença à étudier le droit, son seul objectif devint de faire payer les coupables. Elle traversa ses deux dernières années à Poudlard qu'animée par ce but. Elle ne mangeait que pour pouvoir survivre. Elle dormait que pour pouvoir continuer à se battre.

Katie entama des études supérieures de droit. Indifférente à la vie, elle passa ces longues années d'études seule, elle avait perdu le contact avec sa famille, n'avait aucun ami et faisait fuir à dessin ceux qui l'approchait de trop près.

Souvent, on voyait Katie, mélancolique, fixer l'anneau d'argent que lui avait offert Fleur le jour où elle lui avait demander de l'accompagner au Bal de Noël. La jeune sorcière ne survivait que pour la vengeance, ce but qui plus le temps avançait, devenait inatteignable. Ceux qui avait connu Fleur avaient pu réapprendre à vivre, Katie en était incapable.

Vint enfin le procès, l'ultime bataille. Katie se bâtit comme une acharnée, voulant à tout prix détruire ceux qu'elle jugeait coupable. Dont elle. Cette croisade était aussi une façon de se punir, cette absence de vie, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre sans elle. Katie était persuadée que si elle avait demandé à Fleur d'arrêter ce Tournoi, elle serait en vie. Toute deux se seraient mariées et auraient peut-être déjà adoptées. Katie se torturait au quotidien vivant dans un avenir qui n'existerait jamais.

Elle perdit le procès. Sa Fleur ne serait jamais vengée, c'était finis. Après cet échec, même la survie n'était plus un moteur pour Katie. Elle arrêta progressivement de se nourrir, n'y pensant même plus, elle ne dormait qu'à peine. Katie passa ses derniers jours, ses dernières heures à fixer son anneau d'argent. Elle sentit enfin son cœur s'essouffler, se cœur qui ne pouvait battre que pour elle. Seule une larme solitaire fut témoin du dernier souffle de la sorcière, morte par amour.


End file.
